Finny's Lif Story
by Gubler
Summary: This is something like what I picture was Finny's life. I warn you it is very sad. I might cry writing it XD


I remember my freedom.I remember when I lived in a house and I remember my father and the nice woman he married. I don't really remember my mother much but she had died when I was very little. I think I had just turned five when she was struck by a carriage on her way home from work. Thats the day I remember most, the day my mother died. Because thats the day that sent my whole life spinning out of control though I didn't know that it at the time. And that day is essentially the reason why I'm stuck here all alone in this wretched place.

That day my father came to get me from school early. He was a tall man and very strong. Anytime I was frightend I would just crawl in his arms and feel completly safe. He was my shelter from the icy winds, the winds being children. Yes, sadly enough I was teased even at such a young age for being scrawny and weak. Which when you think about it is pretty silly beacause all children are weak.

But anyway, that day my father picked me up early. I can still see the saddness on his face when he greeted me, that lost look in his eyes and how when he embraced me his arms were limp. He told me that mother had been badly hurt and that she fell asleep and wouldn't wake up. Of course being so young I didn't quit understand but when I learned I would never see my mother again I bawled my eyes out. I remember sitting for hours in my fathers warm embrace crying intill there were no tears left. For a couple of years my father wasn't the same. He drank more and he would forget to go to work or get me from school so I just depended on myself for a while. I would cook my own meals and walk home and cover my father with a blanket when he had passed out from to much drink.

Of course the teasing from the other children only grew worse as I got older. Now I was made fun of for not having a mother and having a drunk father. Plus I was as wimpy and scrawny as ever so the other boys would beat me up often and steal my food. I used to cry alot but I got used to over time and just accepted it as an everyday thing.

But soon my father started to get better. I thinks it's Jimmy that done it, make my father better I mean. Jimmy would beat on me alot and my father saw him hit me one day. When I got him he was crying and blubbering all over me saying he was sorry. The next day he threw out all the alcohol in the house and went to find a job. He saved up some money and about a week later we moved to another town near the sea. I loved the sea they way it looked in the sun and how cool it was on your skin. Even they way it smelt was wonderful! My father started smiling more and we would walk on the beach every day. We lived in a small cottage but we didn't mind because it was just the two of us. Me and my father.

I really miss that cottage by the sea. I wish that I could live there forever just me and my dad. But things change. My father met a woman named Susan Winkle and she would come to visit often. At first I hated her because I thought she was stealing my father from me. Why did she have to be so pretty and friendly and smart? Why did my father have to pay so much attention to her and not me? Every time she came over I would run out to me and Fathers spot on the beach and cry bitterly. Of course it didn't take long for my father to find out about this and he hugged me and told me that I would always be important to him. He told me no one could ever replace me and that he loved me very much and that I should give Susan a chance. So we walked home hand in hand and for the first time I _really_ met Susan.

I loved her. Susan and I became the best of friends. We would build sand castles and collect wild flowers in the woods. We'd shop together, eat together, do homework together (she was in medical school) and even sometimes take naps together. She was just like the mother that I had long ago forgotten. She was the nicest woman I have ever met and I wish we could play together one more time.

My father and I came to find out that Susan had a son. He had gone to shool abroad and she had decided to wait for him to come back to tell us. I remember how excited I was. If Susan had a son then he must be great! We would have so much fun and I couldn't wait to meet him. At the time I was seven and Mike (susans son) was ten. When he came over to visit his mother went on a walk with my father and told him to play with me. When I asked him what he wanted to do he said nothing to do with you thats what. So natrually I was quit upset. Here I was thinking I'd fianally have a friend who wasn't and udult and he was a total jerk. Every time he came over he would ignore me. When I drew pictures he would tear them and he destroyed all me seashell collection, and any sand castle I built too. Sometimes he threw food at me and he would say rude things about my father behind his back. I didn't like him at all.

One day father came home and said he and Susan were getting married. I was so excited but that would mean we had to move to London so we could have a big house and live near a hospital for Susan to work at. And it also meant Mike would be my brother but if it meant Susan would be my mother then it was a small price to pay. I said goodbye to our lovely sea cottage and stared out at the ocean one last time. And then we were off! The next few months were crazy, first we had to find a house and the adults had to get jobs. Then Mike and I had to be enrolled in school and the whole time Father and Susan were planning the wedding. Shortly after moving in to our new home they got married at a small church down the road. I was very happy that day and I wish I could go back to that time. Feeling nothing but joy and not knowing the horror that soon awaited me.

If only I could go back and warn myself. Then I could take Susan and father and escape. We could live a happy life out in the sun just like I always dream when I manage to sleep. But thats all it was, a dream. And I have learned that dreams never come true.

My father was very happy and so was Susan. And I was happy to even though I was bullied by Mike. I would just ignore him and pretty soon he gave up. No one really saw him that often he was always off somewhere with his creepy friends. I got used to my new life and looking back on it I think that was the best time of my life. Living with people that loved me so.

And then my tenth birthday had come. That horrible day still haunts me. I often have nightmares about it and wake screaming not that anyone hears. And if they do thay certianlly don't care.

I remember I was so excited and I couldn't wait to celebrate because father and Susan said they were bringing me to the sea. And we would eat cake and open presents and play the whole day long. I could barley sit still in school and when we were dismissed I bolted home a wide grin on my face. When I got to the front gates I saw they were already open. I thought that my silly father had forgotten to close them again and worried the cat had gotten out.

I walked up the steps and saw the door was wide open. That was strange sure father would forget the gate but never the door. I shrugged it off and walked inside to the palor. The coffee table was overturned and so was a chair which had a slash through it and stuffing coming out. The stuffing was scattered every wear and bits of glass from a shattered vase littered the floor. There was smears of red on the walls and some drops of red splattered on the glass. It took me a minute to figure out what it was. Blood.

I heard a noise coming from the kitchen that sounded like a whimper and hurried to see what it was. I had been so scared that something really bad had happend. I had no idea. There was a bloody handprint on the swinging door that lead to the kitchen and I pushed it open without a thought. If only I hadn't opened that door, then I wouldn't have to realive that moment every day.

**,dun! Cliffhanger! Review pleeeeeease~!**


End file.
